Momo
| birth_place = Kyoto, Japan | height = 164 cm | weight = 48.5 kg | blood = A | occupation = Singer | group_debut = October 20, 2015 | years = 2015–present | agency = JYP Entertainment | associated = TWICE JYP Nation SIXTEEN | family = Hana | partner = Heechul | colors = Pink }} Momo (Korean: 모모; Japanese: モモ) is a Japanese singer under JYP Entertainment. She is the main dancer of the girl group TWICE. Career '2015: ''SIXTEEN, TWICE and controversy' On May 5, 2015, she became a contestant on JYP's newest survival show, ''SIXTEEN. Unfortunately, on epsiode 6, she was eliminated for her relatively weak vocals, compared to the other trainees. However, based on a unanimous decision, JYP, along with the trainers and the A&R team, bought her back and included her in the final line-up.(KR) Nate: '식스틴' JYP의 미래 짊어질 9인, 걸그룹 트와이스 탄생 (종합) They officially debuted on October 20, 2015 with their first mini album, The Story Begins. Controversy arose as fans became skeptical of the motivations behind this decision. Later, a representative from JYPE stated that "Momo is exceptional in dance and performance. We believed that she will be a great addition to really complete TWICE."Soompi: JYP Addresses Controversy Surrounding Final Lineup of TWICE(KR) Naver: JYP측 "트와이스 모모 합류 이유있어…내정설, 사실 아니다" The following day after the final episode, JYPE released a short statement about the addition of Tzuyu and Momo into the final lineup of the group: "We apologize for failing to clearly communicate the selection process, and we'd like to explain it in detail once again. The condition to be chosen as a final member was the votes made by the audience and viewers. However, leading up to the final episode, we thought that the seven members selected officially may leave something to be desired. So, in addition to the seven, we decided that one member would be added solely from viewer's opinions (Tzuyu) and one from solely Park Jin Young's opinion (Momo)."(KR) Naver: JYP "'식스틴' 트와이스 선발 과정, 충분히 소통 못해 죄송"(전문) '2016: ''Hit the Stage On June 24, a representative of Mnet released a statement confirming Momo's appearances on Mnet's newest survival show, Hit the Stage, as a contestant.Soompi: Hyoyeon, Bora, Hoya, Momo, And More Confirmed For "Hit The Stage" Personal life '''Relationship On January 1, 2020, local news source Market News reported that Momo and Super Junior's Heechul were dating. Later that day, the reports were confirmed by both agencies. Soompi: Breaking: Super Junior's Kim Heechul And TWICE's Momo Confirmed To Be Dating Filmography Reality shows * SIXTEEN (Mnet, 2015) - contestant * Hit the Stage (Mnet, 2016) - contestant * NIZI Project (Hulu, 2020) - judgeKpopmap: Sana & Momo Will Appear As Judges On 'NIZI Project' Music video appearances * GOT7 - "Girls Girls Girls" (2014) * Junho - "Feel" (2014) * miss A - "Only You" (2015) * Wooyoung - "R.O.S.E" (2015) * J.Y. Park - "Fire" (2016) * Heechul x Min Kyung Hoon - "Sweet Dream" (2016) Producing and writing credits Trivia * She has an older sister called Hana.Soompi: TWICE's Momo And Her Sister Prove Talent Runs In The Family In New Dance Video * Momo was scouted by JYP Entertainment after they saw a dance video of her and her older sister. She passed the audition on April 13, 2012. However, her sister did not make it. * Momo loves food and her favorite dish is jokbal. * The name Momo means 'peach' in Japanese, so sometimes she is referred to as such. * Momo is petrified of heights, rollercoasters, and needles. * Despite being allergic to dogs, Momo has 3 dogs, who are named Petco, Pudding, and Lucky. * Momo loves mayonnaise and fizzy drinks, but she hates melon and cucumber. * In Gallup Korea's annual music poll which interviews 1,500 people between the ages 13-29, Momo was voted the 20th most popular idol in 2018.Soompi: Koreans Vote For Artists Who Shined The Most + Favorite Songs And Idols Of 2018 Gallery References Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:TWICE Category:JYP Entertainment Category:SIXTEEN Category:Momo